Operation: Proposal
by Featherose
Summary: Sasuke has always loved his childhood friend. He didn't realised until he attended her wedding and was asked to give a speech to bless her. While looking at those photo slides, he hopes he can go back in time to make her smile and win her heart. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Proposal Daisakusen**

**Operation: Proposal –Chapter 1**

Beep beep beep beep …

**SLAM**

bzzz…eep.

"Is teme here yet?" asked the loud energetic blonde.

"Nah, I called his mobile and I couldn't get through. And I thought women are troublesome." Said the lazy nonchalant brunette.

* * *

"Hey forehead, I never know that you will be walking down the aisle earlier than I do." laughed the blonde beauty.

"Neither do I, I always thought that you will settle down earlier than I do. Haha… You were always flirting and dating around."

"You are just jealous that you are a prude."

"Hey! Who's getting married now? Ino-pig!"

Both girls started laughing.

"You sure look ravishing today. Sigh … I hope I can find my perfect man. Sakura, I feel happy for you." Ino smiled softly at the pink-haired bride that is sitting at the dresser.

**Knock! Knock!**

"That must be uncle and aunty Haruno. Well, I shall take my leave now. Hey forehead, break a leg. See you later."

Ino opened the door and let Sakura's parents in and herself out.

* * *

"Is Sasuke here yet?" Ino asked.

"What is that teme thinking!!?" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up! I'm trying to call him!" said Shikamaru.

"Hope he doesn't mess up today." Ino replied.

_At the same time in other place …_

"Shoot! I'm late!"

Beer cans lying around everywhere as Uchiha Sasuke changed into his sleek black suit.

He rushed out at the speed of light before he could finish tying his bow. A yellow cab passed by him as he hailed for it.

"Kuso!"

He spotted another cab and he was not going to watch it passed by him again. He dashed in front of the cab with his limbs opened wide (as if he was going to hug it). Thankfully, the cab stopped and he got in and began tying his bow.

"To Kohona Church. And step on it!"

The driver nodded and drove for 15 minutes and stopped.

"What is going on? Why are you stopping?!"

"Apparently, there is a marathon going on and a bowl cut, brushy eyebrows guy is in the lead right now. What was his name again? …. Loo? Ree? ……."

'_At this rate, I'm late for sure. Forget it, I'm running.'_

"Keep the change."

As he tossed him 20 bucks and dashed off. After 20 minutes of running, Sasuke finally reached the church, panting hard and breathless.

"OI! Teme! What happened? I thought you are going to chicken out." Naruto caught Sasuke in a vice grip as Sasuke tried to struggle out of it.

"It is about time you came." Shikamaru said as he tried to pry Naruto off Sasuke, seeing Sasuke's face turning paper white.

"I overslept and it is a miracle that I'm here …"

"It is a miracle that you are late on this event." Ino argued.

"COME ON! Let's go in!" As Naruto dragged Sasuke in.

* * *

"Otou! Your strides are too fast and wide. Sakura may not catch up ne. Slow down a little. Relax." As Mrs. Haruno guided her husband on how he walks on the aisle later. 

Sakura saw this and smiled at her father's action. She slipped on her veiled gloves and took a last look at the mirror and she walked in front of her father. She smiled gloriously at them and says, "Onegai shimasu. Otou-san."

Mr. Haruno was breathless as he saw his precious daughter wearing her wedding gown. He felt his nose soured as he saw his daughter smiling and asked him to give her away. Mrs. Haruno nudged him. As he offered his arm to his beloved daughter and said, "Let's go then before I changed my mind and banned you from marrying before the age of 40."

Mrs.Haruno and Sakura gave a soft laughter and headed towards the church.

Music began playing as the church door opened and Haruno Takemori and Haruno Sakura walked down the aisle. Sasuke immediately lifted his head and look at Sakura as she slowly stride towards him. His heart was beating frantically and his breathing became irrational.

"Oi! Teme! Over here! Hold the camcorder while we set up the tripod. Make sure we record every second of her wedding."

Sasuke saw Sakura's father approached a tall, neat and wearing a white tuxedo man, he gave him a stern look before almost reluctantly stepping away from his daughter and taking his seat beside Mrs. Haruno.

The tall man then guided Sakura in front of the priest. He gave the couple a benevolent smile and gave his speech.

"Do you, Hyuuga Neji, take Haruno Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through the thick and thin, until death does you part?"

"I do." Neji's firm voice pierced through the silence.

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, take Hyuuga Neji as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through the thick and thin, until death does you part?"

"I do." Sakura spoke with full assurance.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke mouthed a "No". However, no one saw. Neji gave Sakura a chaste kiss on her lips.

Applause sounded the whole church and the couple went out of the church, followed by the audience, to take picture of this grand event.

Everyone was in their position. Sasuke watched Sakura smiled as Neji arranged her veil that was in the way.

"Is my hair messy? Neji-kun."

"No, You are gorgeous."

Sakura gave a melodious laughter. Sasuke's heart ached as he realized for the last 14 years. He may have the chance to confess to Sakura but he did not. For the last 14 years, Sakura was always by his side and after today he knows that she will not be there to laugh, to encourage, to nag at him no longer anymore.

"Say cheese!"

**SMAP**

Everyone smiled except Sasuke.

* * *

At the reception, Sakura invited her teacher, Hatake Kakashi to give a speech. 

"After all these years, he still reads that dirty book. Gross!" said Ino.

"Surprisingly, he didn't turn up late today." said Shikamaru.

"Ya, maybe he did change for the better by deciding to be punctual. Unlike teme …" said Naruto.

"Shut up." murmured Sasuke.

"Sakura was my favorite student since I stepped into the class. She is ……………"

"Liar." replied Naruto.

Kakashi droned on and on. After 20 minutes, he finally finished his speech.

The emcee took over the microphone and said, "Let's take a short break before we invite the next speaker. Douzo."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head around and saw Sakura.

"Ne, Sasuke. Am I pretty today?" Sakura blushed.

"…" He wanted to say that she is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but somehow those words just could not get out of his mouth.

"Sasuke? Can you be my next speaker later? Please?"

"Sure. But it does not come cheap."

"Mou, you're mean. Sasuke."

"Sakura? Over here!" Neji called Sakura.

"In a minute!" answered Sakura.

"Go to him now. Don't keep your groom waiting. I'll be your next speaker."

"Thanks Sasuke. I greatly appreciate it. See you on the stage later."

Sakura went over to Neji and Neji introduced Sakura to his friends.

"Ahem…hem… Next, we will invite the bride's childhood friend. Mr. Uchiha Sasuke to give a speech."

Sasuke slowly went up the stage and eyed at Sakura. Sakura gave him a soft smile.

"I will like to congratulate Sakura and her husband for tying the knot. I known Sakura since she was 8 years old and one of her wishes was to be a cute bride. Finally, she become a bride today … I dunno about the cute part though,"

The audience laughed.

"She's cute! Teme!!!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Shut it!" said Shikamaru.

"I'm happy for her that she finally can fulfill one of her wishes. And … I'm happy that Neji-san is there to take care of this klutz. During elementary school, she is always clumsy and always boarded the wrong bus during field trips and always crying. And she caused me many troubles. Thankfully, she is now married to Neji-san, someone who is more reliable and dependable and makes her smile.……"

_Sasuke suddenly remembered what Sakura said …_

"_Sasuke is a jerk. You just don't understand."_

"I'm happy that she found someone that understands her and … I wish the both of you a blissful marriage."

Sasuke bowed and the couple nodded their heads in thanking Sasuke for his speech. The audience applauded.

"Now is a slide show of pictures made by the bride's close friends, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. Please enjoy!" said the emcee. As the lights dimmed and a projector screen was rolled down.

**[ Haruno Sakura, born on 28 March 19xx**

An infant picture was shown.

**[First day of elementary school**

Sakura's elementary class photo was shown. She was standing beside Sasuke then.

**[Beginning of a beautiful friendship**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto's picture was shown. It was during a sport's festival.

**[7-5-3 Festival**

7 year old Sakura wearing a red kimono while holding a water ball.

**[Finally, Sakura turns teenager**

Sakura celebrating her 13th birthday with Sasuke and Naruto.

**[First year at Konoha High School**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto standing outside Konoha High School wearing their new uniforms. Kakashi was seen in the background reading his dirty novel.

**[New addition to the beautiful friendship**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto along with Ino and Shikamaru in their usual hang-out, Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

**[First baseball match**

Sakura and Ino were in the foreground while Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru along with the rest of the baseball team were at the back. Sakura was frowning then.

"Ne, look Sakura looked angry." Ino pointed out.

"Of course, we lost our first match to Iwase High School." Shikamaru stated.

Sasuke saw the "n"-shaped smile on Sakura. He wondered if by any chances on that day if he could try to make her smile.

_I want to go back in time just to make her smile again._

_I want to go back in time just to make her happy._

_I want to go back in time._

_I want to go back in time._

Suddenly, the lights went off. People stopped moving and there was a complete silence.

"You want to go back in time just to make that girl smile?"

A tall, white-haired and two streaks of red line face man approached him.

"?!" Sasuke stared calmly at him although he was shocked.

"Do you want to go back in time to make this girl of yours smile again and win her heart? Answer me!"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I am a spirit that resides in this church and seen every kinds of wedding held. I am Jiraiya."

"Spirit? Hn. I heard better jokes than this. I must be dreaming."

"Dream or not. I'm curious that why do you even bother to turn up even though you know that she's not marrying you. Doesn't this hurts you so? I never seen a man like you that is caught up in this dilemma. On one hand, you don't want to attend because this hurts you so. On the other hand, she is your best friend that's why you bother to turn up. You must have loved her so much. I'm giving you this chance to go back in time to change this present."

"How do I go back in time?"

"Easy, my boy. I can send you back to the time when you took that baseball picture. It is all up to you on how you make that lass of yours smile. However, there is a time limit so make use wisely of your time."

Jiraiya leaned in and whispered something to Sasuke's ears.

"No way. I'm not going to say that."

"Well, too bad then. No time travel for you." sniggered Jiraiya.

"!"

Sasuke's face seemed so reluctant and he murmured something under his breath.

"What? Is it? I can't hear you?" Jiraiya said in a sing song voice.

Sasuke again mumbled, but it was louder than before.

"Louder! My boy. I can't hear you. This is your last chance." Jiraiya snapped.

"!!"

Sasuke took in a deep breath and said,

" Hallejulah. Chance."

Blinding white lights flashed in front of Sasuke. Then, Sasuke fell into darkness.

* * *

Japanese vocabulary

Teme: A rude form of "You". _It does not mean bastard…_

Otou: Hubby.

Onegai Shimasu: Please

Otou-san: Father _(Yes. The "san" makes a difference)_

Douzo: Go ahead.

A/N: Yes, this idea came from a Japanese drama called Proposel Daisakusen. This is an AU fic and the pairings are Sasu/Saku and some minor Shika/Tema, Naru/Hina. The fixed clique of this story is Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru, if you guys are confused. Please review and I shall continue this story if I receive 50 reviews and above.

Thanks for reading people!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Proposal Daisakusen**

**Operation: Proposal- Chapter 2**

_Sasuke took in a deep breath and said,_

"_Hallejulah. Chance."_

_Blinding white lights flashed in front of Sasuke. Then, Sasuke fell into darkness._

* * *

"**GO!!!"**

A pair of firm hands gripped tightly at Sasuke's shirt.

"Come on!! My grandma can hit better than you! Geez… Teme, they are pathetic aren't they,"

'_What is going on?'_

'_Where am I?'_

'_What is that ruckus all about?'_

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto being hyperactive and screaming at those baseball players … Wait a minute…

**BASEBALL PLAYERS?!**

Weren't he supposed to be at Sakura's wedding?

"Hey! Hey! Teme!! I bet I'm the star player of the game. The audience will be swept away by my powerful batting ……."

"I get it. Dobe. Stop joking around."

"…the opponents will be terrified of me… No, I'm not joking around. I'm just that good,"

'_This is what you get from talking to a dobe'_

Sasuke sighed and saw Shikamaru leaning against a wall, watching the game.

"Oi, Shikamaru. Weren't we at the wedding just a minute ago?"

"What are you talking about? Who's wedding?"

"I'm drunk. Am I?"

"What's wrong with you Sasuke? You can't afford a can of beer, how on earth did you get drunk?"

'_No not Shikamaru too…'_

He noticed the white cotton shirt and pants on Shikamaru, with a Konoha symbol on the shirt's right breast pocket. He noticed that he was wearing the same too.

'!!!'

'_That means … Sakura!!!'_

He scanned the massive stadium for the pink-haired girl. Bingo! He saw her beside an enthusiastic blonde in their high school uniforms.

* * *

**STRIKE**

Konoha High batter was sent out of the game.

"Ne, Forehead, Look!! Isn't our opponent pitcher a looker?"

"Ino-pig! You are not supposed to support our opponent!!! I can't believe you."

Sakura sighed in defeat. It seems that her blonde friend can't resist the charms of dashing males, even when they are her enemies.

"NARA! YOU'RE UP!"

Coach Ibiki hollered.

"This is so troublesome. Let's get this over as soon as possible."

"Shikamaru. Be like Ina Bauer." Sasuke advised Shikamaru.

"Inabana? What's that?"

"You know Arakawa Shizuka's signature move?? Use it!!"

"Who is Arakawa Shizuka?"

"You should know Arakawa Shizuka. She won the ice-skating at the winter Olympics in 2006…"

'_Of course… Shikamaru didn't know who Arakawa Shizuka is. Because right now is the year 2001'_

"Shikamaru. You'll know her in 5 years time. Just relax and bat."

"NARA! GET YOUR BUTT MOVIN' AND STOP YAPPIN!"

"Troublesome."

Shikamaru went onto the field, preparing to strike the incoming ball.

"Hey! It's Shikamaru's turn now. GO SHIKAMARU!! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF!"

Sakura cheered for Shikamaru while Ino was still ogling at the opponent pitcher.

Sakura nudged Ino.

"Ouch!"

"Come on. Support Shikamaru. He is our friend."

"Fine. GO SHIKAMARU! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"

**STRIKE ONE**

**STRIKE TWO**

**STRIKE THREE**

"YOU'RE OUT!"

"Thank god. This is over. I can go back to cloud-gazing again."

Shikamaru nonchalantly walked back to the bench where Naruto and the other players are.

"THIS IS HOPELESS! UCHIHA! YOU'RE UP NEXT!"

Coach Ibiki glared at Sasuke while he walked to the field.

'_That's right. This is what happens exactly 5 years ago. I'm the second last batter of the game before we lost to Iwase High.'_

Sasuke glanced around the stadium again and eyed at Sakura. Sakura was also staring at him. Both of them locked their eyes at each other.

"Teme! Let me be the next batter. Give me a chance to show my true powers!"

Naruto broke the eye contact between the two.

"SASUKE-KUN RELAX!" Sakura cheered.

"UCHIHA! STOP WASTIN TIME & GO!"

**BLONK.**

As Coach Ibiki threw a baseball at Sasuke's head for dazing at a spot for a long time. Apparently, he seemed frustrated.

'_That bald headed guy… is still pain in the ass as ever.'_

Sasuke drew a deep breathe as he prepare to strike.

**STRIKE ONE**

**STRIKE TWO**

'_If I remember correctly, I managed to hit the ball on the third strike. The opponent will pitch a slow ball just like 5 years ago.'_

Everything happens in slow motion. As Sasuke's bat hit the baseball forcefully, sending the ball flying through a distance.

'_I'm a genius.'_

As Sasuke ran to the first base and later the second base.

'_5 years ago, we lost because dobe was unable to strike any of the balls. I'm not taking any chances this time.'_

Instead of stopping at the third base, just like 5 years ago, Sasuke continuing running towards the home plate.

"No way. He is not stopping at the third base?! He might not be able to make it."

Shikamaru said.

"Teme!! What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Naruto screamed.

"Sasuke-kun. Please make it." Sakura gripped an amulet in her hand tightly and prayed.

Sasuke ran as fast as he can towards the home plate.

'_I have never run that much in my life before. First, it was Sakura's wedding. Now, it was this baseball game. I have to score a homerun.' _

Everything happens so fast then. The opponent pitcher managed to catch the baseball before Sasuke touches the home base.

**OUT!**

"Today's match, Iwase High School wins the game with a score 1 to 0 against Konoha High School."

'_Shit. I lost…… again.'_

* * *

_At the lockers room…_

"Teme! Why didn't you stop at the third base?" Naruto pounced onto Sasuke.

"Because we would still lose even if you are the batter." Sasuke gritted those words back at the loud blonde.

"What's this? Some kind of a joke. Because this is not funny at all!"

Naruto was clenching his fist, preparing to strike Sasuke any minute now.

"Calm down, Naruto. The game has ended. No point crying over spilled milk."

Shikamaru intervened between the two guys and stopped Naruto's fist from hitting Sasuke's face.

"What's wrong with you, Sasuke? You're acting weird today."

Sasuke was so troubled and vexed over the events that had happened today.

'_This is too much for a normal human being to handle. The time travel and all'_

"Teme was just being a sore loser for trying to push the blame to me. Imagine such friend I have." Naruto spitted it out angrily.

"No, it's the fucking truth. It happened 5 years ago in another time space… argh…I AM FROM THE FUTURE! Damn it!!"

The whole locker room was filled with silence as everyone had just witness the calm and collected Uchiha Sasuke's outrageous outburst saying that he is from the future.

"Woah. Sorry teme! I shouldn't have shouted at you. You must be stressed and all. How about the gang and I treat you tonight to a sumptuous ramen delight? And maybe we can arrange you to see the school councilor tomorrow as fast as possible." Naruto hugged Sasuke.

"Get away from me. Dobe. I'm perfectly sane." Sasuke pushed away Naruto while Naruto insisted on giving him a hug to comfort him.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun Baka. Why didn't he stop at the third base?" Sakura was pretty upset with the outcome of the game. 

"Forehead! Look at this!" Ino held up a baseball scribbled with someone's mobile number and signature.

"Look! I got the pitcher's contacts!"

"Ino-pig! Aren't you upset that we lost the game?"

"Sure, I do. But I don't intent to mourn this petty lost. Come on Forehead, the game has already ended. There's nothing much we can do about it now."

"……"

"Don't you think you should comfort Sasuke? I saw him sulking in the lockers room. Don't be too hard on him ne, Forehead,"

A glint flashed through Sakura's eyes as she heard that Sasuke didn't take the lost too well.

"Don't lie. I know that you care for him. You guys have known each other since young. It wouldn't be weird if you care about him more than just a friend," Ino winked at Sakura.

"No way. Sasuke-kun and I are just platonic friends. That's all. There is nothing going on between the both of us." Sakura defended herself.

"Oh… is that so? You know Forehead. You would be happier if you admit it." Ino teased Sakura.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sakura walked away, trying to change subject away from the onyx-eyed male.

* * *

'_Is this what I go back to the past for? No matter how many times I return, I still can't change anything.'_ Sasuke lied on the bench staring at the evening hue sky. 

"Ah! Isn't that the last batter of Konoha High that was sent out just because he thinks he is superior and all that?" Sakura went beside Sasuke and teased him of his lost.

"……"

"How do you feel while lying on the bench, reflecting your actions? Are you tired or humiliated?" Sakura continued to probe further.

"…none of the above…" Sasuke answered.

"That's what you get from the stuck up, conceited Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura stopped probing Sasuke and went to untie the banner which says: GO KONOHA! TO THE CHAMPIONSHIP!

Sasuke saw Sakura had some difficulty in untying the banner and went to help her.

"You know… Today will be my last day of being Konoha's baseball team manager and I was hoping so much that I could leave with better memories. I went to Kobe Shrine to buy an amulet that supposed to grant us victory today and spent a total of my 3 weeks allowance just for that. I just feel so sad for myself… Why didn't you stop at the third base? You scared me then,"

"…"

"When we were young, I bet you wouldn't take this risk. So why did you?"

"It is a promise. I promise you that we will get into the preliminary round and I did it."

Sasuke replied.

_One month ago…_

"_Train harder for the preliminary rounds guys!" Sakura cheered at the Konoha players._

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun. No slacking around. We gotta get into the finals!"_

"_I can't promise you that. But I can assure you that we will get into the preliminary rounds. An 'Uchiha' promise." Sasuke answered._

"Sasuke-kun baka. We still lost in the first preliminary round." Sakura pouted.

"You never bother about your birthday. I am surprised that you remember such petty promise." Sakura retorted.

"That's not the only thing I remember. I remember how you used to spill milk from your nose during elementary. How you board the wrong bus during a field trip…" Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! Stop saying that! It happened many years ago. Besides, I am smarter and more graceful now." Sakura argued.

"But when you did the homerun just now, I was so sure that you can make it…Ever since young, although you disappoint me sometimes but I still believe in you…Till today I, Haruno Sakura, Konoha Baseball manager did not regret a single moment that has happened. Thank you for your effort, Sasuke-kun." Sakura gave Sasuke a bow and smiled at him.

"Forehead! Photo-taking time!"

Ino walked onto the blossom-haired girl and onyx-eyed male.

"Oops! Am I interrupting anything here? Well, I'll be off then. Erm… Please hurry for the photo-taking. The guys are getting restless." Ino winked at Sakura and ran off.

Sasuke felt something threw against his face. He noticed Sakura sticking her tongue in a childish manner.

"Come on. I'll race you to the field!"

"Hn."

* * *

_At the field…_

"Hurry! Forehead." Ino shouted.

"Gomen." Sakura replied.

"So… What did you guys talk about?" Ino prompted.

"Nothing much." Sakura abruptly replied.

"Hmm… Is that so?" Ino gave a suggestive smile.

"UCHIHA! YOU"RE LATE!"

Coach Ibiki hollered and smacked Sasuke's head repeatedly.

"Ne!!! Coach! Stop smaking teme's head. He's already gone cuckoo. Don't aggravate it ."

Naruto and Shikamaru stopped Coach Ibiki from smacking Sasuke's head.

"People! Get into your position."

Sakura and Ino were standing next to each other in front of Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and other baseball players.

"3! 2! 1! Say cheese!"

click

**SMAP**

Sasuke was blinded by the eye-piercing flash and fell into darkness.

* * *

"Now is a slide show of pictures made by the bride's close friends, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. Please enjoy!" announced the emcee. 

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself back at the wedding reception once again. He glanced around and saw Sakura was still sitting beside Neji in her wedding gown.

'_Nothing has changed at all'_

"Dobe. Did you saw a strange weird old man with white long mane?" Sasuke asked Naruto who was snacking away his finger food.

"Nope. Shut up and watch the slide." Naruto answered.

Sasuke turned and saw the photo that he had just taken minutes ago.

"!!!"

On the photo, Sakura and Ino were smiling cheerily in the foreground.

'_The picture… It did change'_

"Teme… You screwed up the game by attempting a pathetic homerun." Naruto remarked.

"It doesn't make any difference even if he did stop. You will still cause the whole team to lose with your terrible batting skills." Shikamaru retorted.

"Yup. I agree." Ino added.

"Guys! You are breaking my fragile heart." Naruto pretended to cry.

The lights in the reception were dimmed again and there is an utter silence. The guests stopped moving.

"My boy. I praise your effort for making that lass of yours smile. However, in order to win her heart, making her smile is not enough. You have to do something drastic to impress her and stop the wedding. Is that your best shot?"

Jiraiya appeared from no where and stood beside Sasuke.

'_He appeared.'_

"I didn't realize that this was real."

"Stop finding excuses. Geez… you humans are always fond of finding excuses."

Jiraiya walked away from Sasuke and was leaving the reception.

"Please. Give me another chance." Sasuke pleaded.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I can only allow you to alter the same picture once. That's all."

"Please."

'_Wait a minute. Did he say I could only change one picture… That means the other photos…'_

Everything went back to normal again. The lights went on. People are moving, chatting and drinking again.

"Hey! Look at that picture." Naruto pointed.

Sasuke stared at the new photo slide and saw Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, himself and Sakura.

Sakura was frowning.

_'What is it this time that has gotten her so mad?'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking that long to update this fic. I was busy with my exams and all. Thank you people for reviewing this humble fic for mine. ) 

Neji will be appearing in the next chapter.

Please continue to support me. Happy reading!

PS: The high school uniforms that they are wearing was taken from the Naruto Shippuuden ending 2. (Michi to you all by Aluto) Love the ending much!

PSS: Ina Bauer is a figure skater. When Sasuke advised Shikamaru to be like Ina Bauer means that he wanted Shikamaru to relax and ease his posture.


End file.
